


His hard work paid off

by human_collector



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, tw.Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: short oneshot about Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Katsuki-kun is the symbol of this story 
> 
> They are really so cute.  
> Enjoy.

Viktor Nikiforov was born to walk a one way street.

The sky above him was filled with thick clouds, covering the stars and making the air humid. He walked through an endless dark alley, touching black bricks with his delicate fingernails his hearing closed off. So he walked forward, with bare injured feet, a black t-shirt and tights.

His life was an endless black colour. Colourless, meaningless. 

Yet he looked up, towards the clouds, at one star that managed to shine between the grey hues of the sky. 

His thin wide lips smiled. A hope, a tiny amount of stardust to make him fly freely, He walked with his feet full of scrapes but always hoping for that star to appear so he could blow a kiss at it. He began dancing for the star, hopping from one foot to the other and twirling gracefully with his one leg folded 90 degrees and the other tipping. His toes hurt and bled but he was enjoying himself.

He performed for years, looking at the star and how it glowed with joy whenever he danced for it, it’s glow loving and vibrant. 

Sometime though the star would diminish its glow and become sad. Viktor didn’t know why. The star would ask for him and he’d yell to the sky, “HERE I AM” but the star would keep crying. Could the star hear him. Could the star completely missed how he danced for it?

That was it. He was going to confront it. 

He could not stand that it appeared in his life, it gave him company, hope, a heartwarming embrace and then maintained a distance he couldn't reach easily. 

His emotions were all over the place. He had no control of them. He danced more and more passionately, injuring his feet further but his heart yearning was even more painful.

He could see it. In the end of the street. He laughed. The star took form. It was the most beautiful face he ever saw. 

Viktor looked at him, fondly. He was tired, crouching as if he ran, his eyes dark from the sleepless nights he had been having, his stomach adorably large. 

Suddenly, Viktor took a step back. He had lifted his head and was staring. His eyes were dripping with tears but he had a big smile on his face.

Viktor said nothing and stared back. 

In front of him was the end of this dark alley. It was bathed in a yellow light. 

Katsuki Yuuri beckoned him to come closer. 

His smile spread to Viktor, who before was confused. Yuuri gently pulled him to his chest and petted his jaw. 

He took a wide breath and kissed Viktor’s closed lips. He moved his lips around Viktor’s, asking permission. Viktor cried and pulled him on him opening his mouth for him. 

They melted together, hugging each other as Viktor cried.

They loved one another so much.

Then, Yuuri held Viktor his shoulders and took him with him. The darkness was over. He was not lonely anymore. He laughed and bumped his head on Yuuri’s. 

“My love”. 

End.


End file.
